disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Maiden
A Holy Maiden is similar to a witch, however they possess divine powers gained from some strange mystic inheritance or divine providence. Strange Magic (Su) At 1st level Holy Maiden's spells are very strange as they are both divine and arcane. These spells are treated as either arcane or divine depending on when it would benefit them most. For instance if a creature possesses additional bonuses to their saving throws vs. divine spells, but not arcane, then it is treated as an arcane spell. If you incur a 30% spell failure chance with arcane spells, it is considered a divine spell. In addition, the Holy Maiden gains the Arcane Blade and Divine Blade feats as bonus feats and can use them to do the same with her techniques. If the Holy Maiden possesses abilities that apply to divine or arcane spellcasting, she can use both of them for these spells. The Witch uses her Charisma for all Witch abilities that would normally use her intelligence, including her spellcasting. This replaces the Witch's Spellcasting. Hexensyndrome (Su) At first level, a Holy Maiden Witch is treated as if they had awakened as a witch with the Hexensyndrome Corruption Stage 1. The witch gains a +4 bonus to it's intelligence and Charisma, and must take the third eye as their first manifestation. These abilities only apply when in their witch persona as noted below. This replaces your hexes at 1st and 2nd level. Third Eye Casting (Su) At 1st level, a Holy Maiden possesses great power within her third eye. As such this makes your third eye your conduit for casting spells, meaning the Holy Maiden does not have access to a familiar. This allows the Holy Maiden witch to cast spells in the same way a Sorcerer does, without preparing them ahead of time. The Holy Maiden's eye is a powerful item and can be used to channel great magic powers. At the beginning of the day, a Holy maiden can spend 1 hour in a ritual, storing power in it's eye. This can be any 1 spell the witch knows and can cast. She sets this spell in her eye and sets parameters for when it will trigger, using the same rules for a contingency spell. Whenever the parameters are triggered, the spell activates as if the witch had just cast it. This lasts for 1 day per level, after which the witch must cast a new spell into her eye. This replaces the Witch's familiar. Weakened Dominion ''' Your level is treated as 4 lower when determining the abilities of hexes granted from your witch dominion, and for determining the level at which you can select level dependant abilities. This replaces the witches dominion. '''Stainless (Su) Upon reaching 4th level, and every 4 levels afterward, select a single hexensyndrome manifestation that you possess. You no longer suffer the stain from that manifestation. This can never be used to remove the stain from the 3rd eye ability. Corrupted Mind (Su) At 10th and 16th level respectively, you are treated as if you have reached Corruption stage 2 and 3 for the purpose of determining the abilities of your manifestations. This replaces the hexes gained at 10th and 16th level respectively. Corrupted Hex (Su) At any level that you would normally be able to select a hex, you can instead select a manifestation from the hexensyndrome corruption. The Witch's hexes count as corruption manifestations when determining the manifestation level. Divine Providence (Su) At 10th level, the Holy Maiden gains the ability to enter into an ascended witch form. As a standard action, the Holy Maiden gains all of the abilities her familiar would have gained at her current level. The witch must select one of the available familiars. The witch also gains their 4th level advancement bonuses as well as their class abilities. These abilities include Natural Armor bonus, Strength and Dexterity bonus, Evasion, Devotion, Multi-attack, Improved Evasion, and Ability Score Increase and from the 4th level advancement they gain the creature's Natural Armor, Ability score increases, Special Qualities, Energy Resistance, and Damage Reduction. This lasts for 1 round per 2 levels in witch the holy maiden possesses. This can be done once per day at 10th level and 1 additional time per day at 18th level. This replaces the Witch's 10th level Major Hex. 'REINCARNATION' Holy Maiden Reincarnation ' '